Mermaid (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Mermaid= |-|Siren= |-|Enchantress of the Sea, Siren= |-|Sea God's Songstress, Siren= |-|Pixel Enchantress of the Sea, Siren= Summary Mermaid is a species of monster from Puzzle and Dragons. They are a race of mermaids, as the name implies, that are known for being tomboyish and loving to play music. They often leave the ocean as aspiring musicians, wanting to be rock stars on land. They evolve first into Siren and then into Enchantress of the Sea, Siren who retains the desire to play music and become famous, though now they have taken up the harp and an interest in music theory. Enchantress of the Sea, Siren has two ultimate evolution paths, one being Sea God's Songstress, Siren and the other being Pixel Enchantress of the Sea, Siren. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Mermaid | Siren | Enchantress of the Sea, Siren | Sea God's Songstress, Siren | Pixel Enchantress of the Sea, Siren Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Healer Type, Healer/Devil Type (Pixel Enchantress of the Sea, Siren only), Water Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (At least Low via Healing Song), Underwater Breathing (Likely Type 2), Resistant to Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification | All previous abilities, Durability Negation, Paralysis Inducement, limited Power Nullification, possibly Animal Manipulation (conducts a school of instrument fish) | All previous abilities minus Durability Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, and Animal Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, minor Damage Reduction/Immunity Negation (Can pierce damage-voiding effects) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Guitar | Violin | Harp | Baton and Instrument Fish | Harp Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Water Orbs:' Mermaid and its Evolutions can tap into Water Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Water and Ice energy mixed together *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Guard Stance — Water:' Changes all Fire Orbs in the air nearby into Heart Orbs Mermaid/Siren: *'Healing Song:' Heals self for 1x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs Enchantress of the Sea, Siren: *'Rondo of Healing:' Heals self for 3x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs *'Resistance-Blind:' 20% for Enchantress of the Sea, Siren to resist blinding effects *'Enhanced Heal:' Increases healing power slightly *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Wood change to Block:' Changes Wood Orbs nearby to Block Orbs *'Resurrection:' Enchantress of the Sea, Siren completely heals herself *'Humming...:' Enchantress of the Sea, Siren hums and does nothing Sea God's Songstress, Siren: *'Eternal Song:' Heals self for 4x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs *'Resistance-Blind:' 20% for Sea God's Songstress, Siren to resist blinding effects *'Enhanced Heal:' Increases healing power slightly *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Abyssal Pressure:' Preemptive ability that reduces all foes' HP by 99%, ignoring durability *'Song of Destruction:' An attack that increases in power every time it is used, starting at 0.5x power, then 1x, then 2x, and finally 8x at max power *'Voice of Misfortune:' Immobilizes all Wood Element foes for a limited time, making them unable to move and disables passive abilities Pixel Enchantress of the Sea, Siren *'Dance of Wadatsumi:' Passively increases all allies' Attack Potency by 4x whenever 6 Water Orbs are used together, increasing by 1x for every additional Water Orb up to 7x with 9 Water Orbs. Heals self for 5x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs *'Resistance-Blind:' 20% for Pixel Enchantress of the Sea, Siren to resist blinding effects *'Enhanced Heal:' Increases healing power slightly *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Skill Boost:' Reduces the cooldown time of active skills *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'Void Damage Piercer:' Ignores abilities that would void damage and does 2.5x more damage whenever 9 Orbs are used in a square shape Key: Mermaid | Siren | Enchantress of the Sea, Siren | Sea God's Songstress, Siren | Pixel Enchantress of the Sea, Siren Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Musicians Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5